Peeping Scott
by Angel Reid . Tobias Dominik
Summary: Pg for slash- Pietro and Scott do Chemistry...Pieott


Title: Peeping Scott Disclaimer: I own not X-men Evo, nor do I own Peeps. Wish I did, though... Genre: X-men Evo. Duh. Pairings: Pietro and Scott. Pieott. Hmm... Warnings/notes: Well. I haven't read many Scott Pietro stories. Actually....I don't think I ever have...Hmm. Anywho, I was watching my tape, Speed and Spyke to be exact, and I started thinking. Pietro does that little dance thing well. And At Scott. Maybe they could work together...^_^ And this was born. Beware of random acts of cuteness. My foot is numb...the things I put up with to write for you people. And props to anyone who can actually believe this, and Pietro's irrational fear of spiders, could ever happen! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pietro Maximoff was a sugar junkie. Everyone knew this. Everyone also knew that the easiest way to get on his good side was through the use of sugar products. Many of Pietro's fights; especially with Lance; had been stopped that way.  
  
Many people would tell you it was not a good idea to give someone of Pietro's activeness sugar. Scott Summers, normally, would be one of these people, but anything to shut up his unwilling lab partner would suffice, even if it meant sacrificing his last box of pink and yellow Peeps.  
  
"For the love of...just take them, Pietro, geez. You've been staring at them like their the only candy you've seen in years for the past hour." Pietro gladly grabbed the sugary chicks, smiling happily. Truth was, Pietro hadn't been able to afford something as sugary as Peeps for a long time now.  
  
"They are. Do you know how expensive candy is?" Scott looked up. "I don't know...a buck fifty a thing? Maybe more?" Pietro nodded, opening the package and biting the head off the sugary treat. "Mhm. Which is a buck fifty or more out of rent, or bills, or whatever. Geez, Summers, not everyone's as privileged as you guys."  
  
Scott glanced over from the chemistry book on the table. It hadn't been much of a surprise at the beginning of the year when Pietro showed up from Advanced Chemistry; He had an above average intelligence. What had surprised him was, when announced that he'd been partnered with Scott, he hadn't complained a bit.  
  
"Sorry. So, about these chemistry problems..." Pietro reached over and closed the book with a loud snap. "Screw the questions. I already did them. Their in your binder already." Scott looked over in surprise, then opened up his binder. True to his word, the papers were filled out in Pietro's tidy scrawl. "Well, then, I guess you can leave if you want...unless you want to hang out or something." Pietro glanced at his watch. "I don't have to work tonight, and I'd rather be here then home alone with Todd today...got any good movies?" ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Three hours later, Pietro and Scott were sprawled out over the couch in the game room, watching the Lord of the Rings Two Towers extended edition with the cast commentary on.  
  
"I like this movie. Their funny." Pietro stated, working on another package of Peeps. Scott grinned; Pietro was a great guy to just hang around with. And since they had all called it quits on fighting, maybe hanging out with the Brotherhood gang wouldn't seem so odd.  
  
"Yeah, they are. So..." Pietro looked up, and Scott saw what all the girls, and quiet a few guys, were always yammering about. Pietro looked...innocent and delicate. And beautiful; he hoped Jean wasn't around to catch those last few thoughts. If he hadn't seen it himself, he wouldn't believe Pietro could look so innocent.  
  
"You know, Scott, you're pretty cool." That caught Scott by surprise. "I ...am?" he asked, and Pietro nodded. "Yep. Cooler then most people." Scott smiled. Was that a compliment from Pietro? Amazing. "You're kinda cute too." That one defiantly caught Scott off guard. "What?" Pietro stood up in the blink of an eye. "I mean..." Scott shook his head. "Sit back down, Pietro. Everyone in the school knows you like guys; I just never thought I was your type." Pietro sat back down.  
  
"They...do? You didn't?" Scott shrugged. "I'm flattered, though. You're pretty cute yourself." That caught Pietro off guard, and it was his turn to blink in confusion. "Really?" he asked, stepping closer to Scott. Scott nodded, and before he could say another word, Pietro's soft lips crushed his own. Gripping Pietro's shoulders softly, Scott pulled him into the kiss, running a tongue along Pietro's full bottom lip.  
  
"Shades, I need to talk to yo-"Both teens whipped around at the sound of Logan's voice. Pietro looked like a deer caught in headlights, but Scotts leadership skills kicked in and he pushed Pietro, subconsciously, behind him, as if to protect him. "Hey, Logan." He stated, cautiously. Logan stood in the doorway to the game room, papers in one hand and an apple in the other. Sighing, Logan shook his head. "Listen Shades, I don't care what you and the runt do, just do it on your own time. Maximoff, you've gotta head out; Scott has Danger room sessions to attend." Pietro blushed, and Scott grinned. "Alright, Logan. I'll see him to the door."  
  
Pietro stared at Scott for a good minute once they'd reached the door. "Well..." Scott started, but was interrupted by Pietro pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. "I'll see you in class tomorrow."  
  
Scott couldn't wait for Chemistry class.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alcorest says this pairing is wrong. Is it? I can see it working...**hides from thrown fruit** Your fruit will be used to power the salad shooter! 


End file.
